steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Diamante Giallo
# Diamante Giallo '('Yellow Diamond '''nel doppiaggio originale) è una Gemma del Pianeta Natale e membro della Grande Ordine del Diamante, ovvero il gruppo che governa la razza delle Gemme. Viene vista per la prima volta nella versione estesa della sigla e fa il suo debutto ufficiale in "Una nuova Crystal Gem". '''Aspetto Diamante Giallo, essendo una dei leader del Pianeta Natale, è di enorme stazza, tanto che renderebbe minuscola una comune Perla se comparata con la sua altezza. Ha un naso appuntito e all'insù, labbra carnose ed un collo insolitamente lungo. Porta i capelli con un caschetto corto e due ciocche appuntitehttp://ghostdigits.tumblr.com/post/157632268411. Ha le sopracciglia nere, e dei segni neri attorno ad entrambi gli occhi, i quali sono di un giallo acceso con le pupille a forma di diamante. Indossa una tuta nera e color oliva simile a quelle indossate da Jasper, Peridot, e Garnet, nonché un cappotto giallo con spalline molto grandi ed uno spazio che rende visibile la sua gemma. Indossa inoltre dei guanti gialli e degli stivali color oliva. In "Per ora è tutto", il suo abbigliamento è leggermente cambiato, indossando ora una sorta di frac corto giallo. Personalità Come si è visto nel suo debutto, il Pianeta Natale reputa Diamante Giallo come una leader logica e razionale, anche se in realtà, è vendicativa e rapida ad arrabbiarsi. Quando i suoi seguaci l'hanno contattata ma hanno fallito, lei è piuttosto infastidita ma offrirà a loro multiple possibilità di riscattarsi, come mostrato con Peridot e una delle sue Nefriti. Diamante Giallo è mostrata avere un atteggiamento freddo e "dritto al punto", prendendo il controllo della chiamata che Peridot stava facendo con la sua Perla per far sì che quest'ultima le dia velocemente il messaggio. Lei dice ad Agata Blu di "arrivare al punto" quando questa inizia a parlare senza sosta, qualcosa che lei ha fatto di nuovo con i complimenti dello Zircone da giustizia pubblica. Lei ha anche continuato a votare per frantumare Steven/Rose e finire il processo. Diamante Giallo ha un carattere pericoloso e letale, trattando un atto di disprezzo contro lei stessa o i suoi compagni Diamanti con aggressione e violenza. Questo è stato mostrato quando lei ha fatto detonare il Comunicatore dei Diamanti nelle speranze di distruggere Peridot e quando lei ha attaccato entrambi i Zirconi. Giallo è mostrata essere stufa quando qualcuno rifiuta le sue credenze, includendo il valore delle altre forme di vita e i doveri del sistema di casta. Lei sgridò Peridot per aver dubitato delle sue domande sul Grappolo e diventò frustrata quando lo Zircone da difesa mise luce sull'idea che Rose Quartz non fosse responsabile per la frantumazione di Diamante Rosa. Anche se è molto efficace, Diamante Giallo mette in evidenza i suoi ordini facendoli apparire come la soluzione migliore per la razza delle Gemme. È evidente quando sceglie di rifiutare la proposta di Peridot di utilizzare ancora la Terra senza idee di distruggere il pianeta, nonostante il Pianeta Natale sia scarso di risorse, com'è affermato in "Troppo bassi per salire". Per quanto riguarda il dolore, Diamante Giallo cerca di sopprimere i propri sentimenti negativi, preferendo andare avanti. Esprime questo concetto a Diamante Blu in "Per ora è tutto", spiegando che vorrebbe "basta dolore e rassegnazione". Diamante Giallo trova ridicolo il fatto che Diamante Blu stia facendo così tanto per preservare il lascito di Diamante Rosa invece di cercare di andare avanti, optando piuttosto per la distruzione della Terra dato che è rimasta un luogo di tragedia per i Diamanti fino al fallimento del Grappolo. I pensieri di Giallo rivelano che lei si da colpa per il destino di Rosa dopo aver assecondato il desiderio di quest'ultima di avere la sua colonia anche se Giallo credeva che Rosa non fosse pronta per tale responsabilità, il che significa che il suo desiderio di dimenticare il passato è lei che vuole seppellire i sensi di colpa per diminuire il dolore. Storia Prima di "Oltre il flusso" Diamante Giallo vuole sapere lo stato del Grappolo e dei suoi prototipi. Ordina a Peridot di andare nella Stanza di Controllo del Giardino d'Infanzia Primario per recuperare tali informazioni. Dopo "Biglia-follia" Una volta che Peridot ha riferito la presenza di Gemme sulla Terra, Diamante Giallo assegna Jasper per scortarla sulla Terra, in un'Astronave delle Gemme. "La Terra è in pericolo" Dopo che Steven evoca lo scudo di Rose, Jasper dice a Peridot che Diamante Giallo deve assolutamente vedere cos'è diventata Rose. "Una nuova Fusione" Peridot usa il Pilastro di Comunicazione sulla Terra per inviare una richiesta di soccorso a Diamante Giallo. Le dice che la sua missione è stata compromessa e che ha perso Jasper e Lapislazzuli, e la prega di inviare un'aiuto. "La cattura" Dopo aver realizzato che potrebbe non riuscire ad andarsene dalla Terra, Peridot impazzisce e menziona di non aver ancora ricevuto una risposta da Diamante Giallo. "La base lunare" Peridot è entusiasta di vedere il murale di Diamante Giallo nella Base Lunare. Chiede a Steven se anche lui concordi che Diamante Giallo sia magnifica. "Una nuova Crystal Gem" Peridot descrive Diamante Giallo come "la guida più pura, più giusta, più razionale, ed efficiente che sia mai esistita nell'universo". Più tardi, Peridot usa il Comunicatore per Diamanti per chiamarla. Diamante Giallo prende possesso della chiamata al posto della sua Perla, e parla con Peridot. Le chiede dei progressi della sua missione sulla Terra, dove si trovi Jasper, e che cos'è accaduto all'astronave. Diamante Giallo ringrazia Peridot per il rapporto, dicendole che invierà una nave alla sua posizione per prelevarla ma Peridot continua la chiamata, dicendo a Diamante Giallo che dovrebbero eliminare il Grappolo perchè la Terra ha molte risorse. Diamante Giallo non è d'accordo, volendo che il Grappolo emerga e che la Terra venga distrutta. Ciò scaturisce un litigio fra le due che porterà Peridot ad insultare Diamante Giallo. Dopo che la chiamata si conclude, Diamante Giallo, incollerita, detona a distanza il Comunicatore per Diamanti. "Diario di un incontro" Peridot è spaventata dopo aver realizzato d'aver insultato Diamante Giallo. "Umani contro Rubini" Diamante Giallo invia un gruppo di Rubini sulla Terra per localizzare e recuperare Jasper. Peridot rivela che Diamante Giallo ha il pieno controllo dell'esercito del Pianeta Natale. "Per ora è tutto" Diamante Giallo arriva allo Zoo, solo per trovare Diamante Blu a piangere nella stanza delle Gemme imbollate. Le dice che deve "tornare alla realtà", credendo che sia meglio andare oltre alla scomparsa di Diamante Rosa che essere continuamente in lutto. Canta per Diamante Blu, dicendo che nonostante i Diamanti amino e pensino ancora a Diamante Rosa, devono andare avanti per l'interesse del loro impero. Quando Diamante Giallo scopre che tutto ciò che Diamante Blu vuole è preservare più umani possibili per lo Zoo, chiede a Zaffiro se il Grappolo è già emerso. Quando Zaffiro le dice che non è ancora successo, Diamante Giallo riassicura Diamante Blu che "hanno ancora tempo", prima di congedare Agata Blu, Zaffiro, e Rubino. Relazioni Diamante Blu Diamante Giallo non capisce perchè Diamante Blu desideri preservare il lascito il Diamante Rosa, dato che entrambe hanno differenti modi per affrontare la perdita del loro Diamante. Tuttavia, viene mostrato che Diamante Giallo tiene molto a Diamante Blu, dato che cerca di confortarla con una canzone, e riesce a capirla. Tuttavia, è ferma sulla sua posizione che la cosa migliore sia concentrarsi sul futuro e sul loro popolo piuttosto che stare seduti a crogiolarsi nel dolore. Diamante Rosa La sua relazione con Diamante Rosa, prima della frantumazione di questa, non è ben definita, ma la sua scomparsa ha portato Diamante Giallo a volere la distruzione della Terra e di qualsiasi cosa le ricordi di Diamante Rosa. Crede anche che tutti i Quarzi Rosa di Diamante Rosa debbano essere frantumati dato che uno di loro è stato ipoteticamente l'artefice della sua frantumazione. Peridot Nell'episodio "La Terra è in pericolo", quando Jasper ha menzionato Diamante Giallo, Lapislazzuli non è stata l'unica a trasalire, ma anche Peridot ha mostrato altrettanta paura. È possibile vedere la figura di Diamante Giallo accanto Jasper e Peridot nella versione estesa della sigla "Noi siamo le Crystal Gems"Steve Wolfhard on Twitter "Steven Universe is so good at, like, excitement. People lost their mind at just that silhouette of yellow diamond, that's so cool.". In "Una nuova fusione", Peridot invia un segnale di soccorso utilizzando l'hub di comunicazione sperando che Diamante Giallo possa inviare un aiuto. Tuttavia, in "La cattura", Peridot afferma di non avere mai ricevuto una sua risposta. In "Una nuova Crystal Gem", Peridot si esalta pesando a quanto, secondo lei, Diamante Giallo sia perfetta. Peridot afferma di esserle molto leale, e che Diamante Giallo sia la sua leader. Più tardi nell'episodio, Peridot usa un comunicatore che aveva preso dalla Base Lunare delle Gemme per comunicare con Diamante Giallo. Durante la loro conversazione, Diamante Giallo si dimostra incredibilmente infastidita da Peridot, ordinandole di riparare in ciò che aveva fallito. Peridot è capace di rifiutare l'ordine, nella speranza di convincerla a porre fine al Grappolo. Dopo il rifiuto di Diamante Giallo, Peridot la insulta dandole della tonta e sostenendo che sulla Terra ci sono delle cose che vale la pena proteggere, ottenendo la detonazione del comunicatore, con rabbia da parte di Diamante Giallo, che Peridot stava usando. Per questo motivo, diventa una traditrice agli occhi dei suoi simili, divenendo così una Crystal Gem. Jasper La relazione fra Diamante Giallo e Jasper è attualmente sconosciuta. In "La Terra è in pericolo" afferma che "Diamante Giallo deve vedere questo" dopo aver assistito a Steven usare lo scudo di sua madre. Jasper è un membro della corte di Diamante Giallo, indossando l'emblema a forma di diamante giallo sul suo vestito. Tuttavia, in "Una nuova Crystal Gem", Diamante Giallo si è dimostrata più interessata alla nave con cui sono arrivate Peridot e Jasper, suggerendo che veda Jasper semplicemente come "una Jasper". Tuttavia, potrebbe esserci la possibilità che Diamante Giallo possa trovare in Jasper un elemento significativo dato che mandato una squadra di Rubini per recuperarla. [[Perla Gialla|'Perla Gialla']] Dato che Diamante Giallo è uno dei membri del Grande Ordine del Diamante, possiede una Perla. La Perla di Diamante Giallo ha un ghigno sulla sua faccia quando Diamante Giallo sta parlando con Peridot, indicando che è fiera di servirla. Quando Peridot insulta Diamante Giallo, la Perla di Diamante Giallo è visibilmente scioccata. Rose Quartz Nonostante potrebbero non essersi mai incontrate di persona, Diamante Giallo ha esatto la frantumazione di tutti gli altri Quarzi Rosa, credendo che "meriterebbero lo stesso destino" del loro Diamante. Apparizioni Episodi Curiosità * In "Una nuova Crystal Gem", Diamante Giallo indossa un lungo cappotto che supera le ginocchia. In "Per ora è tutto", indossa un abito a code molto più corto. * Negli schizzi preparatori, il razzo usato dalla Capsula di Emergenza di Peridot viene chiamato "Razzo Segnaletico di Diamante Giallo"Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr. * Steven Sugar ha riprodotto la scena dove Diamante Giallo gira la sua testa in "Noi siam le Crystal Gems"Emily Walus on Twitter "THEORY CONFIRMED: STEVEN IS YELLOW DIAMOND". * Negli storyboard di "Una nuova Crystal Gem", l'abbigliamento di Diamante Giallo ha un design differente. Sembra che indossi un vestito al posto del cappotto, ed i suoi stivali hanno i simboli del diamantehttp://paulvilleco.tumblr.com/post/136850359851. * Diamante Giallo è la prima Gemma ad essere vista con indosso i tacchi piuttosto che stivaletti o ballerine. * In "Umani contro Rubini", Peridot rivela che Diamante Giallo ha il completo controllo dell'esercito del Pianeta Natale. * Proprio come quella di Diamante Blu, l'astronave di Diamante Giallo è un braccio intero. * Proprio come Rubino e Zaffiro prima di "Umani contro Rubini", tutte le apparizioni principali di Diamante Giallo e Diamante Blu (nella trasmissione americana) sono state in episodi contenuti in una StevenBomb. Gemmologia * Il diamante è la pietra natale moderna ufficiale per Aprile, ed è inoltre usata come gemma ufficiale per i sessant'anni di matrimonio. ** I diamanti gialli sono considerati alcuni delle vere pietre natali per il segno della Vergine. * I diamanti sono le pietre della verità e della vittoria. ** Viene associato con i fulmini ed il coraggio, e per le sue proprietà protettive. ** Il diamante nella sua rarità e bellezza, è il simbolo della purità e dell'innocenza, dell'amore e della fedeltà, e racchiude la forza del carattere, l'etica, e la lealtà verso sé stessi e gli altri. * Il diamante è la forma trasparente, di qualità gemmologica cristallina del carbonio ed indubbiamente una delle sostanze naturali più dure conosciute sulla Terra. ** La durezza dei diamanti è il risultato di un legame chimico estremamente forte tra gli atomi di carbonio. ** Non esiste nessun'altra gemma nella stessa famiglia del diamante, nonostante ci sia una varietà di gemme molto simili. ** Il diamante è puro carbonio ed è chimicamente uguale alla grafite. * Nonostante i tradizionali "diamanti bianchi" siano di gran lunga i diamanti colorati più popolari, i diamanti gialli e marroni sono in realtà i più tenuti da conto. ** I diamanti gialli vengono usati per scopi industriali, come le mototroncatrici, data la loro frequenza. ** Altri colori dei diamanti includono rosa, rosso, arancione, blu, verde, grigio e nero. ** Specifici colori verranno commerciarti con specifici nomi. *** I diamanti marroni e gialli sono spesso denominati diamanti "champagne" o "cognac". *** I diamanti di un giallo puro e intenso vengono chiamati "Diamanti Canarino". * Alcuni famosi diamanti gialli includono il Golden Jubilee, il Fiorentino, e il Goccia di Sole. * I depositi di diamante si trovano in tutto il mondo. I più noti sono in Africa, Australia e India. ** Approssimativamente metà dei diamanti nel mondo provengono dall'Africa centrale e del sud. ** Il Canada è di recente diventato una principale fonte commerciale per raffinati diamanti bianchi. * I diamanti gialli sono associati alla felicità ed alla gioia, ed il colore giallo è associato all'amiciziahttp://www.diamondsource.co.za/articles/28. ** Ciò è ironico considerata la personalità chiusa e fredda di Diamante Giallo. Gemma Gallerie Fonti ar:يلو دايموند de:Yellow Diamond en:Yellow Diamond es:Diamante Amarillo fi:Yellow Diamond fr:Diamant Jaune hu:Sárga Gyémánt ja:イエロー・ダイアモンド pl:Żółty Diament pt-br:Diamante Amarelo ro:Diamantul Galben ru:Жёлтый Алмаз tr:Sarı Elmas Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Diamanti Categoria:Asessuati Categoria:Gemme del Pianeta Natale